Ages
THE EGRESSIAN AGE At the very edge of recorded history is a time called the "Egressian age". It was at this time that a subrace of Illumians manufactured an immense airship. This airship, known as the egress, was completely magically powered, and could travel between Terminos and the Primary Planes without issue. In this ancient age there were no gods. Mortals lived with only mortals among them, and to these mortals the power of the Egressians was far beyond anything one could comprehend. Despite their power, the Egressians didn't hold all-powerful command over all natives of Terminos. Often they would be caught in long, drawn out conflicts with large resistances. The Lords of the Egress designed a ritual, a magical rite that would eliminate any competition and finally crush every lesser race beneath them. This rite, both in name and method, has been lost to time. However, it is known that it required the combined arcane energies of every Egressian and fundementally altered the governing magical rules of the entire Terminos Cosmology. With great effort, the Egressian's propelled their two Chief practitioners to a rank of power beyond anything before. They created a form of 'trancendent immortality'; they created two gods. The sheer force of the arcane energies that ripped through the fabric of the multiverse caused changes unexpected by the Egressians. Two other beings were launched to the level of these Egressian gods; Lord Karloss and General Psi. Lord Karloss was a loved political figure in an empire lost to time. General Psi was the leader of the main opposition of the Egressians, a goblinoid army so large; 'Attrition' wouldn't begin to describe their brute numbers. Upon ascension, each being was aware of their own power, and the power and existance of the others. The Egressians began attempting to destroy Lord Karloss and General Psi, which forced these two to ally to fight back. After several centuries the Egressian gods had whittled Lord Karloss and General Psi down such that three working together could destroy the fourth. Recognising that this could spell the destruction of both Psi and himself should time wear on, Lord Karloss accepted the truce and claimed to assit the others in destroying the Hobgoblin super-being. While the Egressian gods were content that General Psi had been destroyed, he had instead only been hidden and contained. Should the Hobgoblin grant any divine spells to mortals, or work an influence on the fabric of reality at all; the others would know. THE HATCHING OF THE MINDS One thing was known by the non-Egressian gods; their strength was drawn from the worship and veneration by mortals. So while the Egressian gods could stop Karloss or Psi from directly destroying their own followers, they could not stop the conflict between mortals. With this weakness known, General Psi worked in secret; reaching out to all who would stand strong against the Egressian domination, and teaching them a new kind of magic. A kind of power the Egressians could not see, could not stop; 'Psi'onics, which proved immensely effective against the Egressian Empire. As Psi's chosen worked, Lord Karloss did his best to distract and occupy the Egressian gods. Until the time was right that Psi could reveal himself once again. Together, the non-egressian gods reached out, Karloss blocking the Egressians as Psi wiped all existance of the remaining Egressian mortals from the multiverse. At their weakest state, the Egressian gods were finally capable of being erased themselves; an act that no time was wasted for. It is unknown what exactly happened between Karloss and Psi at that point. Whatever it was; an agreement was met. Stretching their powers to the limit, the two further morphed the rules of the universe, releasing their reliance on mortals for power and creating rules for others who gain divinity behind them. UPHEAVEL Once Karloss and Psi, now known as "the great guardians", had finished their work and laid back to observe the world; new gods began to ascend and the factions and groups of the world began to split and fight among themselves. Wars stretching for millenia between regions both bound to the material plane, and stretching into the primary planes. Category:History